The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Cordyline australis and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Tus019’. ‘Tus019’ represents a new cultivar of cabbage tree or cabbage palm and is grown as a foliage plant for landscape and container use.
The new cultivar was discovered as a naturally-occuring chimeral mutation by the Inventor in Otrebusy, Poland in January of 2016 of Cordyline australis ‘Red Star’ (not patented) that was growing in a container.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by tissue culture using meristemac tissue by the Inventor in Otrebusy, Poland in 2016. Asexual propagation by tissue culture has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.